


He Was Iron Man

by shadowgrl94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captivity, Electrocution, Everyone Has Issues, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats, Torture, Waterboarding, Whumptober, Yes I'm still Salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: Bucky wakes up from Cryo to Steve's haggard but relieved face. He immediately knows that something is off. And his instincts are right. Stark has been captured at the Bunker by Hydra and hasn't been heard from since. They shouldn't have left him there.





	1. Parley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Post CACW fic where Tony is captured by Hydra after being beaten and left behind by Captain America. 
> 
> This is not specifically Anti-Team Cap (as in there is no berating but plenty of guilt being felt on Cap's side). 
> 
> If you don't even LIKE the notion of Team Cap being wrong then just press the back button. This isn't the fic for you. 
> 
> Torture scenes will be pretty graphic so please check the notes above each chapter. There will be ***H*** before and after the scene. 
> 
> After effects are mentioned throughout fic as Tony goes through recovery. If this squicks you out, this is not the fic for you.

Whumptober Day 1: Shaky hands 

Bad Things Happen Bingo: Hancuffed/Manacled, Electrocution

Water Boarding and electrocution is described in one sentence 

~ ??? ~

Tony lifts his aching head, trying not to groan. He's sitting on a metal chair with his arms shackled to the back of it. Two men are standing on either side of the lone metal door in the dark, dank room.

The door opens with a shriek of metal against metal. A clip of a heeled shoe has Tony quirking his head. Considering who he was initially after in Siberia, he was thinking it would be Zemo, but the older woman who made her way over surprised him. 

The woman was older by at least a decade - give or take - by the leathery look of her skin and the white of her hair fixed in a tight bun behind her head. She sits across from him, scrutinizing him. 

"I gotta be honest. This is new for me. I was kind of expecting another guy to come in here. Not that I don't think women can be villains, of course, they can obviously 'cause your here. I dislike all villains, males and females alike. It's just that white entitled men seem to be my particular villain sequence." The woman didn't move a muscle. Most captors would have at least rolled their eyes by now or told him to shut up, maybe even hit him, but she did nothing. 

"Do you recall how you came into my possession, Mr. Stark?" The woman rasped. Tony practically felt his eyebrows hit his forehead. 

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow, her thin mouth quirked up in a sly look. 

"My people found five of Hydra's winter soldiers dead and only you left alive. It only makes sense that the one left alive would take their place as payment." Tony shakes his head in denial. 

"This isn't the first time I've been held captive. I'll find a way out, and I'll blow this place to smithereens. Hopefully, with you and your crazy lot in it." The smirk grows into a full-blown smile, not believing him for a second. The villains always underestimate him. Without a parting shot, she makes her way to the door, only speaking a few sentences in what was most likely Russian to the goons. 

"Hail Hydra." 

"Hail Hydra." They reply as the door screamed shut. Then like the creepy kids in the Chucky movie, the goons move their heads to look directly at him, making their way over. One of them grabs a bucket from the wall. 

A burlap sack is pulled over his face. Tony opened his mouth to make some lame joke about following kidnapping tropes when he choked on water as it was poured over his head. 

He honestly was not expecting that. 

He really should start doing that. 

~Wakanda~

Bucky wakes up from Cryo to Steve's haggard but relieved face. He immediately knows that something is off. Steve looks older, more worn despite the small smile on his face. There are frown lines peeking through the Super Soldier Serum perfected face. Despite feeling half frozen still, Bucky smiles at his long-time friend in consolation. 

"How long have I been out?" He asks. His voice must sound as bad as his throat feels as Steve immediately gets him a glass of water to sip effectively prolonging the answer to his question. Bucky turns his head away in protest, shooting him a stubborn look. Steve huffs, practically shoving the straw in between his lips. 

"You've been in cryo for three months. T'challa's people are still working on a cure for the triggers." 

"Then, why am I awake?" He asked irritated. Selfishly, he hoped that they didn't wake him because Steve asked them to. He knew it was going to take time - possibly years - before they found something, but Bucky thought he got it through to Steve's thick skull that he didn't want to be a danger to anyone. 

"It's… I didn't want to concern you with this, Buck. It's not your concern. You didn't have anything to do with it -"Steve's alarming words were cut off by the hiss of his hospital room door opening. A serious-looking T'challa entered, followed by Princess Shuri. 

"Sargeant Barnes, I apologize for waking you so soon. How are you feeling?" T'challa asks. 

"Tsk Brother, he's practically an icicle. That's how he's feeling!" Shuri admonishes as she checks his pulse and the machines around his bed frame. 

"I'm fine. Just wondering what's going on." The siblings exchanged looks, talking in a way Bucky vaguely remembers being able to do with his sister. What was her name? 

"Once my dear sister allows, we shall make our way to the war room. Colonel Rhodes is here to discuss parley." Bucky looked sideways at Steve, who was looking down at his clasped hands, his lips pressed so tightly together they almost disappeared from his face. He used to look like that a lot when getting a lecture from his Ma that he felt guilty yet blameless at the same time. This wasn't going to be good. 

"That's Stark's friend, right?" 

"Yes. Colonel Rhodes is also known as Iron Patriot or War Machine. He was at the airport with us that day at Iron Man's side." 

"Does this have something to do with those accords you were talking about?" Bucky asked Steve, but it was T'Challa who answered. 

"In part. There is a more serious matter at hand. Shuri?" They all turn to look at the young woman typing away at the flat board she picked up from his hospital tray. 

"He is slightly vitamin deficient despite the IV before undergoing cryostasis. That's an easy fix, though. I'll have a nurse bring in a juice box for now. We'll continue with a liquid diet for now. No overexerting yourself, and we'll see about solids." She turns to point a finger right at him. A small smile peeks from her lips as she tries to look serious. "Do not test me, Mr. Barnes." He raises his hands, bemused. 

"You may think she is joking, but my sister is known for her inventing. She would somehow find a way to annoy you into listening." The young king chuckled. 

It felt like time slowed down specifically to rattle Bucky. It only took an hour or so to finally get to an opulent room where the others were waiting. Steve directed them to sit with Sam, Romanoff, the robin hood like guy, the man that could turn into a giant, and the Witch. Across from them was the being he remembers being called "Vision," and Colonel Rhodes dressed in his Army greens and in a wheelchair. T'challa took his seat on the throne-like chair at the very end of the table. 

"Today, we are here because the United Nations have been discussing an armistice with 'the Rogue Avengers' for the help in locating Tony Stark." Bucky stiffened.

"What?" He blurted out. 

"Tony's been missing for over 3 months. Officially, his last known location was the RAFT after speaking with PJ Sam Wilson AKA, the Falcon. Unofficially, FRIDAY has him at the coordinates of a Former Russian Armed Forces Bunker in Siberia." Rhodes taps the table, and a hologram pops into the air. The picture is of Steve looks ready to do a murder strut as Bucky hunches like a scared cat with its fur up high. A small part of him wants to wince. One, because that's just embarrassing and two because what he remembers of that fight in the bunker does not look good for Steve and him. Oh God, he hopes they didn't kill him. 

"I'm going to fast forward a bit." The Vision warns. In fast action, they all watch as he and Steve take turns hurling the shield at him. Sometimes the view is on the ground before coming up again. Bucky sees himself go through the air, and he's out for the count. The video goes fuzzy before coming back vertically. They see Iron man on the ground as Steve gets on top of him. 

There's an ominous creaking sound to his left. Steve is holding the arm of the chair so tightly, his knuckles are white. Oh, God. 

Then Steve is bringing the shield down on the chest plate of the armor, and the light in the center goes out. 

"Steve." The Black Widow gasps. He doesn't turn to look at her. The Colonel must have resumed the video to normal speed as they see Stark ripping off the suit, dragging himself out. They watch as he brings pieces out of view and comes back for another. Last is the helmet. It's been stashed somewhere in the room as he wanders around looking for something. 

"What's he doing?" Scott mutters. 

"He's trying to find a way to fix the suit. Steve…Rogers picked us up in the Quinjet, remember? He's got no other way out." Hawkeye says. His voice is almost devoid of emotion. Almost. 

That's when the video shows two Hydra soldiers come in. Rifles aimed at the man. Tony gets on the ground, his hands in the air. When one of the men gets closer, he slams the gun sideways and kicks the goon just below the belt to have him sprawling. 

The other one is gesturing menacingly with his rifle, threatening to shoot as others come pouring in. They converge on him. One of the men has a familiar-looking baton and Bucky twitches. It comes down onto Stark's back, making the man jerk at the voltage he's been hit with. Bucky hears a whimpering sound. He knows it is him. 

The video cuts out as they drag him from the room. 

"FRIDAY managed to contact Pepper Potts as Mr.Stark's emergency contact was recovering from surgery. I was able to recover the Mark XLVI from the bunker but could not find a way to track Mr. Stark's captors or his current whereabouts." Vision intones. Bucky's hands shake. 

"With Tony Stark at the hands of Hydra…there is no telling what they'll be able to get him to do." The Witch cautions. 

"Tony's been kidnapped before. The Ten Rings had him for 3 months before he busted out with the first Iron Man armor. They won't get anything from him. He'd rather die first." The Colonel spoke. 

"Yet we hope it does not come to either of those things. That's why we have called upon King T'Challa. If we all can work together, the chances of finding Mr. Stark or at least his body increases tenfold." 

"And that's why you woke Bucky. To get some inside information on Hydra." Steve spits. 

"I'll help," Bucky interjects. "I don't know how much I can. I…my memory isn't the best, but I'll help find him. The Colonel bores his eyes into him. Bucky keeps his gaze on him stubbornly, refusing to avert his eyes anymore. He let this happen. He made Steve fight Stark and then leave him in the bunker. He didn't even think of asking T'challa to go back to check on the man. Now it was time to clean up his mess and maybe, hopefully, make things right.

"Okay Barnes." Rhodes says. "Tell me everything you know about Hydra." 


	2. Lying by Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober DAY 2 Explosion (This one is more metaphorical)  
Whumptober DAY 3 Delirium  
Bad Things Happen Bingo: Missing and Presumed Dead, Forcibly Stripped

~???~

The waterboarding went on for a long time. Thankfully, Tony didn’t have a car battery hooked into him this time, but he was no spring chicken. He’s on the wrong side of forty going on fifty FAST, and the…incident at the bunker really did a number on him already. 

The goons stripped him of his clothes once they were soaked. Leaving him in nothing but the handcuffs still keeping him attached to the metal chair. The door opens, and the same woman from before enters the room. She looks him over. It isn’t an appreciative glance by any means, her dark eyes are cold and clinical.

“Look, whatever it is you want me to do, I’m not going to do it. I’m contrary like that. Just ask Raza or Killian… Oh, wait!” Tony says facetiously. She sits primly in the chair opposite of him. Her wrinkled hands folded atop her crossed legs. 

“The Ten Rings and Advanced Idea Mechanics were interesting organizations, but they are nothing to the likes of Hydra.” The billionaire rolls his eyes. 

“Cut off one head, two more takes its place, I know.” She hums in acknowledgment. 

“Da. It is a good start for you in your re-education.” 

“Re-education?” 

“You must learn your place in the ranks of Hydra.” 

“And what is it you want me to do? Whatever it is, you can forget it. I’m not building anything for you.” She shakes her head. 

“You are not going to be building anything.” She answers placidly. She signals one of her henchmen. He hears boots scuff against the concrete floor and leave the room. 

***H***

“You are to replace what has been lost to Hydra. I think you will be my most successful trial to date.” Before Tony can make another retort, the henchman returns, carrying a Butcher’s knife. The sharpness of the blade somehow glistened in the dim lighting of the room. 

“But first, let us set a reminder for you.” She nods, and the henchman behind him unlocks a handcuff, bringing his hand on top of the table. Tony tries to jerk his hand back, but the other henchman gets there in time to help keep his hand down. 

Resisting is pointless, he knows, but the adrenaline tidal waving within him doesn’t care. He squirms and shouts and wriggles to no avail. They open the palm of his hand. From the corner of his blurry eyes, he sees the butcher’s knife rise in a meaty hand. 

Stark screams as the pain floods his hand. They let go, and he snatches his hand back. On the table lays his right hand’s bloodied index finger. Tony turns his head to the side and throws up all over Knife guy’s boots. 

~Washington D.C.~

With Bucky’s sketchy memory, they search Hydra bases over the globe. England, Austria, China, Laos, Hungary, and bases all over North America, coming to the dreaded stop of the Ideal Federal Bank in Washington, D.C. 

It wasn’t a place Bucky remembers being in there long. He vaguely remembers being on ice somewhere else - probably in the Siberian Bunker of all places - and brought there when he was thawed out. The location is deserted now. Eerily dark and empty as they step through. 

The widow, he learns to call Romanoff, places an EMP given to her by Rhodes. It takes out the power in the building. Any place that looks deserted might have signals to nearby Hydra operatives. 

The chair is there. Bucky refuses to look directly at it as if it can become sentient and pull him back into its clutches. Steve touches his shoulder unexpectedly, making him flinch. 

“Bucky?” Steve whispers. The soldier exhales a shuddery breath. 

“That’s the chair they used to make me forget you.” He looks around the room. Wilson, Vision, and the witch are in one corner while Hawkeye and Widow are in another. Dust swirls around them, disturbed by their entrance. 

“The Red Room had a chair like that. It gave us memories.” Romanoff said softly. Hawkeye took her hand, causing her to smile sadly at him. There is obviously more to the story than that, and maybe it has to do with this vague memory he has of a redhead girl in braided pigtails flipping over his back. He shakes the thought from his mind. 

“I can sense no signs of life in this building.” The android announces. “Do you know of any more Hydra locations we might have missed?” The atmosphere instantly became tenser as everyone around Bucky seemed to stiffen. Bucky frowned, confused. 

“Why would she know any?” He asked, knowing he would most likely not like the answer to this. The being turned to look at him, blinking rapidly. 

“Oh. Forgive me, Sergeant Barnes. I was not aware you didn’t know of Miss Maximoff’s background.” Bucky could feel his lungs becoming tight. Like a cold gust of air that burns after. He swivels his head to Steve. The blond has his arms spread, hands forward in a pose that’s meant to be non-threatening. 

“Wanda’s like you, Bucky. She and her twin brother were brainwashed by Hydra.” Barnes turns back to look at her, squinting as if that could help him figure out if he was being lied to. 

“War was rampant in my country. When I was ten, my parents were killed by one of Stark’s weapons. My brother and I protested for many years against the war, Stark Industries, and later the Avengers. A man from Hydra told us how we could gain the power to drive war and Tony Stark out of our country if we joined them.” 

“You must create order in the chaos of Sokovia, Asset. Hail Hydra.” A voice whispers in his head. He shakes it, not wanting the headache another memory would cause. 

“But I’m different now! I… I have changed a lot since my time with them. I want to use my powers for good.” Bucky continues to look at her silently. The young woman wrings her hands together. He remembers seeing her hands glow red as she directed it to throw cars over Iron Man. 

“This mission is to find Stark. Preferably alive.” She nods her head. 

“I know.” 

“You won’t interfere?” She shakes her head this time. He nods once in acquiesce before backing up and out of the room. Bucky practically power walks to the quinjet. Of course, Steve doesn’t give him space. As he gets closer, he puts his big hand on his metal shoulder. Bucky wrenches his arm away from him. 

“Bucky-“ 

“You lied to me.” 

“No! I never lied-“ 

“Omission is still lying, Punk.” Steve sighed in response. His face all scrunched up, trying to think of precisely what he wanted to say. 

“I just… I thought you’d overreact to her situation.” Bucky’s eyebrows almost left his forehead. 

“Overreact?!” 

“No! That’s - I mean.” He dragged his big hand through his hair. 

“I knew you wouldn’t like that she was Hydra. WHICH IS UNDERSTANDABLE. But she’s a lot like us, Bucky. She went through a dangerous experiment to protect her country.”

“You got the serum through the United States Army. The good guys. Hydra was exposed during World War II. We went down fighting them! And she just walks on in on the promise of revenge. And unless you’re leaving details out of your story, she doesn’t sound a lick like the Steve Rogers I know.” 

“She was a child, Buck! She didn’t know any better.” 

“I don’t care! I don’t care if she was 10 or 15 or freaking 28. She joined the group that tortured me into their murder weapon and then froze me when they didn’t need me anymore. All to get power over the man whose probably being tortured right now because we fucking LEFT him there for them to find.” His voice is hoarse by the end of his tirade. At the corner of his eye, he sees the young woman standing there with the others. She hugs herself, shoulders hunched as she looks at her feet. 

“It wasn’t our fault,” Steve says. His voice was quiet, but the tone was resolute. Bucky shakes his head at him but doesn’t argue. He knows there’s no use in it. He turns his back to him and climbs into the aircraft. The sooner they report back to Colonel Rhodes, the better. 

~???~ 

Tony blinked up when the light flickered in the room. He curled further in on himself from his place on the hard floor by the wall. The restraints are gone and along with that the table, chair, his left foot's big toe, and his pinky toe on his right. They were chopped off as a consequence of using the table and chair as weapons. 

Tony hadn't seen the woman again in a long time. It was only the two goons. Sometimes he would hear her voice right outside the door, but… 

Tony wondered how long he's been there. He's been given 10 meals already, though it was never at a set time that he could determine, and his stomach felt like it was going to cave in though Tony didn't know if that was just exaggeration from the hunger he felt now. He missed food. And coffee. Hell, he'd go for so Shawarma now if he could even though he hated it. 

Tony tried to fight the yawn beckoning from him with no use. He was exhausted as well as hungry and thirsty and so damn cold. He wondered if this was like cryo felt like and rolled his eyes at himself. Now that was an exaggeration. If he were in cryo right now, he'd be dead. There was no super-soldier serum coursing through his body to save him from below-freezing temperatures. 

No matter what the woman and the rest of Hydra did to him, though, Tony vowed that he'd never build a thing for them. He wouldn't do their bidding or give anyone up. Tony wasn't a turncoat, no matter what the rest of the Avengers thought of him. 

He wondered how Rhodey was. He was in surgery, fighting for his life the last he knew. He hopes FRIDAY is taking good care of him if he is alive. God, he hopes he's alive. 

And Pepper! Happy! Tony practically jolts in place. The spiderling! Tony wasn't desperate as of yet to pray, but he really really hoped everyone was alright. Even Rogers. Even Barnes. Maybe Hydra somehow stopped the quinjet and got ahold of them too. 

It sucked that his body was too heavy to move now. There was no Yinsen to help with the pain, either. 

"Was this the last act of the Great Tony Stark?" The door creaked open again. From between the goons' legs, Tony looked down the fluorescent-lit hall. 

Tony Stark might be more broken than he ever had been, but he'd be damned if he let this be the way he died. Hell no. He let out a giggle. 

"What are you laughing at?" Goon 2 kicks him in the shins. 

"You got any coffee?" He asks, licking his dry lips with his sandpaper tongue. Goon 2 rolls his eyes, tossing a bowl of mush at his head. Said mush is watery at least. Tony grabs the pot with his good hand, bringing it to his lips. 

"He's delirious, Kurtz. Let's go." Tony watches them leave as he tilts his food away from his face. No one else in the hall this time. 

***H***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. One of Tony's fingers is being chopped off and his reaction to it. 
> 
> 2\. Tony mentions the amputation of his toes. He is delirious in pain, exhaustion, and starvation/dehydration.


	3. Beginning Trial 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Day 10: Unconscious  
Whumptober Day 11: Stitches 
> 
> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Serum Injection
> 
> Torture scenes will be pretty graphic so please check the notes above each chapter. There will be ***H*** before and after the scene.
> 
> BIG WARNING AT THE BOTTOM ABOVE ***H*** SUMMARY PLEASE LOOK BEFORE READING!

***Avengers Compound***

A year has gone by, and still, they have found nothing. Not even a trail of breadcrumbs to where Tony could be or if he was even alive. 

"He has to be alive! Hydra wouldn't just take him out of the bunker just to kill him." The Colonel reasons as he wheels around, mimicking a pace not unlike what Steve is doing across what Friday had dubbed the "War Room." The newly crowned Wakandan King is on one of the glass walls in a hologram.

"Not unless they thought to dump his body where it could not be found. Not easily, at least. You could cover a body in an inch of snow in Russia, and it would be buried 6 feet under by morning." Romanoff reasoned though she did not look convinced of it herself. 

"Regardless, there have been no leads for quite some time now, Colonel Rhodes. The likelihood of him being alive at the hands of a well-known terrorist group still is minuscule at best. While I hold my promise with the help of search and recovery, I can no longer be an active participant in this endeavor. My country needs me. And the Accords have been left alone for far too long." The former airman's eyes closed, nodding his head. 

"Thank you for your time, Your Majesty." With a sluggish flick of his hand, the hologram blinks out. They all watch as the older man heaves a great sigh before straightening his back and swiveling his wheelchair towards them. "Does anyone else have anything to add?" 

Like a schoolboy afraid of giving the wrong answer in class, Lang raised his hand. 

"I um I'm handing myself over. I got a good deal with Homeland Security going, and I'll be able to see Cassie, my daughter, so…" He trailed off, looking hesitant but determined nonetheless. 

"What kind of deal?" Barton asked. 

"Oh! Uh, giving back the Antman suit to Pym Technologies, two years house arrest, and three years probation after that." 

"House arrest?!" exclaimed the witch, looking ready to go into a rant. Steve didn't look that far off either for that matter. 

"Yeahh. I mean, it could be worse. I could be put back into prison because of my priors. Or the raft. But Hank got me a good lawyer so only two years house arrest and I get to have visitors. Maggie said she'll let me see Cassie again." 

"Gee. It's almost like house arrest is the better option to keep you safe and prevent public hysteria." Colonel Rhodes says with a deadpan expression. He wasn't looking at anyone other than Lang, but Bucky had the distinct feeling that it wasn't really directed at the man. The looks Steve and Barton sent his way confirmed that. 

"I-I guess so." Lang replies, cocking his head like a confused puppy. Rhodes waves him off. 

"That sounds good for you, man. I wish you the best. When do you leave?"

"FBI agents Woo, Pearson, Burleigh, and Stolz will be arriving tomorrow at 8:45 am for a 10:15 am take off at Stewart International Airport Colonel Rhodes." The artificial intelligence called FRIDAY announced. The sound makes Lang flinch in surprise. Wilson smirks and elbows him, teasing. 

"We'll take a break then. Say our goodbyes." Everyone stood then, crowding around Lang to touch him as they guide the man out the door and most likely into the common room. Bucky trails behind, waiting for the Colonel, but he doesn't come. Bucky turns to see the dark-skinned man rolled up to the table, his head in his hands. 

"FRIDAY, has there been any sightings of Doctor Banner or Thor?" 

"Negative, Colonel." 

"Keep an eye out then. How about Global news? Any interesting reports? Mysterious weapons caches blowing up? Anything Hydra related?" 

"An earthquake hit New York City of a 2.5 magnitude. A multitude of Tweets has a concentration on Bleecker Street." 

"Interesting. Any suspicious characters in or about the area at the time?" 

"Not to my knowledge based on the World Wide Web." The man let out a huff of a laugh. He slumped back into his seat, catching Bucky's eyes.   
"I can go look around there if you'd like, sir," Bucky says. This, for some reason, makes the man smile at him. He's never done that before. Usually, sending him and Steve distrustful glances if he looked at them at all. 

"I'd appreciate that, Sergeant." He puts out his right hand to shake, which means Bucky has to give him his metal hand. It'd be the first time someone other than Princess Shuri has done it, and he doesn't really want anyone else to touch it, let alone himself. He puts out his hand anyway, hoping he hides his grimace well enough. 

"I don't think I've said thank you for your help yet, Barnes," Rhodes states as he pumps his hand once before letting go. 

"Call me, Bucky."

"I'm Jim then. Colonel is for the big wigs and subordinates." Bucky could feel the corner of his mouth perk up from his typical frown. He could tell why this man and Wilson are what Romanoff termed 'frenemies.' 

"I'll take off for the city tomorrow morning." 

"Sure. Go on and say your goodbyes. I'm going to look at a few more things. Maybe send some intel your way." They nod their goodbyes, and Bucky leaves feeling a little bit more at ease than previously despite the situation. 

***???***

Five more meals have been delivered, but Tony has thrown up the last two and hasn't been able to do much more than shiver and sweat. When sleep finally finds him, he awakens restrained on a surgical bed, not unlike the one he laid on when he got the arc reactor removed. Two small women covered in surgical gear hustle about. The henchmen are across from him, guarding the door. 

"Ah!" He yelps as one of the nurses jabs a needle into his arm, hooking up what looks like an IV. There are patches on his body that are connected to the heart monitor to his left. It seems weird that they would be caring for him after this little torture for Hydra. He's seen the Winter Soldier's files. This seems a bit too flimsy for their liking. Tony Stark wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. If they were going to make him healthier to somehow Stockholm Syndrome him, they had another thing coming.

The other nurse puts a thermometer over his forehead until it beeps. She seems to perk up after seeing the results and goes to the door. The sound of two women talking to each other in a language Tony doesn't understand echoes in the room. Not long after, the nurse comes back in, and the woman from before walks in behind her. Her dark eyes survey the room, nodding approvingly. Then she turns her attention to him. 

"It has been quite remiss of me, Mr. Stark, that I have not given you the pleasure of an introduction. My name is Doctor Kudrin. Your name will be Subject 294." Tony quirked an eyebrow at her, incredulous. Her painted red lips wrinkled in the corner as she huffed a laugh.   


"It is understandable that you do not recognize my name. My time working for Mother Russia sees to that. You see, Subject 294, I used to be the lead scientist of the Red Room Program. I gave little girls the ability to stay young and healthy for decades longer than the human body naturally gives. They're bodies always at peak performance despite starvation, sleep deprivation, exedra. It was glorious." The door shrieked open behind her. Another woman covered in scrubs comes in holding out a tray of needles. 

"Then, the program was scrapped. The program became 'too high-risk.' All those little girls dead. All of my work destroyed!" Doctor Crazy Lady takes a moment to compose herself. Ignoring the nurses as they bustle her into some scrubs. 

"Naturally, I fled. Hydra is fond of me. I can go wherever I choose. Do whatever I want. As long as I produce results. This is where you come in Subject 294. You will be my greatest creation." 

Tony's fight or flight instinct kicks into high gear. His brain tells his body to move, to kick and hit and run, but as he goes to do so, he finds he can't move. Moving his head to look to his right is like pushing through damp sand. One of the nurses is looking at the IV bag, an empty syringe in hand. 

"What the fuck are they going to do to me?" He thinks to himself as his heavy eyes shut. 

***Avengers Compound***

A few days after Lang leaves, Barton announces to everyone in the kitchen that he was going home to his family. The Widow practically jumped into the archer's arms in giddiness. He tells them that Homeland Security requires him to give up his weapons, and therapy is mandatory, but other than that, he gets relatively the same deal as Lang did. 

"Laura's pissed at me. She more angry than I think I've ever heard her but she's right. She and the kids deserve to be treated better, and she's giving me this last chance to do that. I can't just give that up. I won't. Not again." The last part the marksman says to Steve. There's a look on Steve's face that makes him look disappointed. That look, however, is the one that means he feels guilty. It's clear to Bucky that he's more disappointed in himself for his part in recruiting the man away from his family than actually disappointed with the man himself.   
Steve smiles sadly at Barton, nodding. 

"We'll miss you in the field, Hawkeye." He says, bringing his arm up and over his shoulder to give him a hug. 

"Let's order pizza and play some WWE on the Xbox. Steve's buying!" Sam exclaims, a broad grin on his face as he ducks behind Vision to keep away from Steve as the super-soldier playfully gives chase. 

***H***

Tony didn't pass out, he realized. Even though his eyes were closed and his body was heavy with what felt like sleep, he was certainly wide awake. He tried to open his mouth to say something. What? Alert is captors that no, they didn't follow proper surgical protocols and give him enough anesthesia to knock him out entirely? This had to be part of their torture. From the vague memories he had of his time in the cave in Afghanistan, Yinsen didn't have anesthesia either. He thinks being plied with liquor helped his situation. 

"Let us begin. Huang, start recording." The brush of fabric was heard, and something clicked. 

"Ready, Doctor." A mousy voice announced. 

"This is the first trial of subject 294. Subject 294 is 1.74 meters tall and weighs 76 kilograms. Subject 294 is experiencing a fever of 39 degrees celsius due to infection set in from multiple amputations of the right index finger, left hallux, and the right outermost toe." He feels her touch his hand and both his feet. Her hands are cold even with the gloves she must have dawned on. 

"According to records found, Subject 294 has a damaged heart due to a Stark Bomb in 2008. Shards from the blast continued to stay within the Subject's chest cavity until removal in 2013. Between 2008 and 2012, the Subject was suffering from Palladium Poisoning most likely from the arc reactor he had in his chest at the time. He cured himself in 2010. It is unknown how. 

It is rumored that Subject 294 had injected himself with the cure of Extremis that had been administered by Aldrich Killian to Pepper Potts. It is said to have removed the superhuman abilities of the serum. Here we will see if the suppressant of the Extremis virus hinders the results we are striving for with the Red Serum." Dr. Kudrin's cold hand came to one side of his collarbone. A metal object was in her hand, pointed down carefully onto his skin. The need to hyperventilate, to move, went through him again to no avail. 

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God." Tony screamed through his head. 

"We will start with injecting Red Serum 1 into Subject 294's heart." Then there was tearing like feel. The pain was indescribable. All Tony wanted to do was scream and cry and scream. 

***Avengers Compound***

Once Bucky stepped off the Wakandan Royal Talon Fighter, he was pulled into Steve's arms. He patted him on the back, feeling like he was petting an overexcited puppy. 

"Hiya, Buck! How was Wakanda?" 

"Good. Shuri thinks she's deprogrammed the first trigger word. She thinks it's enough to stop the activation, but…" 

"You'd like to be sure." 

"Yeah. So I'll be going back soon. How's everything been here? Anything new?" Steve shook his head. 

"Rhodes is teleconferencing with Pep- Miss Potts now." Bucky swivels on his heel, turning towards the Compound doors. He finds Jim in the war room where he seems to constantly be if not at his physical therapy sessions or out doing Avenger press circuits. 

"I've been contacted by Bert again. They're really pushing for a presumed death announcement for Tony now." 

"No." 

"I know. I don't like it either, but… It's been almost 2 years, Jim. I have the company to think about-" 

"I know Pepper. It's like all you ever cared about." The airman snarls. 

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady!" Steve yells, blustering his way in. Bucky shoots Friday's nearest camera the most deadpan look he can muster. 

"I can defend myself. Thank you, Mr. Rogers." The CEO says. Her smile is looking a little too sharp to be polite. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Jim says, seeming to ignore Steve altogether. 

"Just because the board wants this, doesn't mean you have to stop looking. But please, don't lose yourself to this. Tony…he wouldn't want that, you know." Bucky sees the man clenched his hands. He looks ten seconds away from crying. Bucky grabs Steve's hand gently, indicating they should leave. 

"I know." 

"I'll call Bert and have everything set up. It will probably take a week, maybe more. I'll keep FRIDAY updated, and she'll let you know." They nod to each other, and the hologram blinks out. 

"Rhodes?" Steve calls out because the man can't leave well enough alone. 

"You know I found Tony in the Afghan desert after 3 months of searching. You see, I was being a dick so he wouldn't let me into the 'funvee.' I watched as it got shot up. There was too much gunfire. I couldn't get to him without dying myself." Bucky and Steve just stood there in the doorway, staring avidly at the man so broken down, he looked like he could wither away in his chair in an instant. 

"He got himself out of that cave with a freaking arc reactor in his chest. I thought it was a bomb." He giggles hysterically. "Then he was dying from the reactor, and then he was free-falling from a portal, and then the Mandarin blew up his house and Thor almost crushing his throat and then you." He turns to them. Bucky curled in on himself, casting his eyes down, afraid to seem contradictory. 

"Bucky was brainwashed. He didn't mean to do any of it." 

"And what about you, Steve? What's your excuse, huh? What made it okay for you to protect your best friend by almost murdering mine?" 

"He was going to kill Bucky!" Steve exclaims. Rhodey snarls, looking ready to throw himself out of the chair. 

"Bullshit! You and I both know what that suit can do. He could have set the repulsor beams to explosive and blew your heads off, he could have used the anti-personnel guns and targeted you both with headshots, he could have sliced you in half with the gauntlet lasers, he could have flown outside the base and target a missile while you were still inside! He had plenty of fucking chances to kill you!" 

"Then why didn't he?" Steve all but screams back. 

"Because he didn't want to Punk," Bucky responded without thinking. Too late. Both men were now looking his way. 

"But he went after you." 

"Yeah. But Stark hit you first." Steve looked at him in confusion. Bucky wanted to fidget. Not knowing how else to explain it. 

"Not all people fight to be mean or stick up for someone. Sometimes they're upset or overwhelmed or scared." Rhodes says. Steve shook his head in denial, but his face was saying something different. He didn't respond, though. He just stormed out of the room. Bucky and Rhodes both watched him go. 

"Colonel, there's a new alert for you on 'Interesting Reports.'" A hologram comes up with a newscast covering a fire rolling through a desert city. The Lead-in states a city-wide blaze in Aleppo.

"Where's the origin?" 

"They're saying it originated at the al-Jamiliyah neighborhood. There have been 11 casualties so far. More than 200 missing." 

"Anyone claiming responsibility yet?" 

"None yet. Though speculation is either Russia or jihadists." 

"Keep note of it. Let me know who the authorities think it is. No speculation from the press unless there is significant social media coverage on it." 

"Yes, Colonel." 

"…I could go to Syria if you want. Come back with a more intel from the locals." Jim shakes his head. 

"No. You just got back from Wakanda and… anyone connected to the Rogue Avengers going into that area is not a very good idea at the moment." 

"Ah."

"Yeah…" The man trails off, his eyes seem to cloud as he stares at the news coverage. Bucky can't bear to look more than a minute. Civilians are running around the streets, Men rushing around with no apparent purpose, women carrying babies and toddlers, lone children crying out for their parents. The news crew is just filming, watching. It's almost too Hydra like for Bucky. Jim suddenly shakes his head and backs away from the table. He wheels up to Bucky, gesturing out the door. 

"I think I'll take a break like Pepper suggested. How are you at driving?" 

"Not a speed demon, but I don't drive like a geezer." This, for some reason, has the airman smiling widely. 

"Good. You ever been to Queens?" 

***H***

Tony must have gone unconscious at one point because the next thing he knows, his eyes flutter open only to squint again at the brightness of the light in the room. There's a squelching sound. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Doctor Kudrin and the nurses holding what looks like his intestines. 

"Now, we will inject Red Serum 4 into the large intestine." He gags, wanting to move but not wanting to move enough to be detached from his intestines. The woman darts her eyes to him. 

"It looks like Subject 294 is awake. Tell me, can you feel this Subject 294?" She cocks her head to the side, looking nothing but curious. Tony doesn't respond, and she seems to shrug it off, dumping his intestines back into his body. 

"Watch. We don't have to place the organ back into its place. It knows exactly where it's supposed to go and does so." Tony refuses to look, but he can't help but feel like he can feel the intestine squirming around in his body. He watches her look inside him instead. Her eyes no longer look flat and cold but alight with anticipation and hunger he's seen in many fellow scientists. Once she's taken her fill, she turns to the nurse beside her. 

"We'll sew him back up now and monitor him for results." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a bit of Steve bashing by Rhodey in one scene but please note that Rhodey is injured and missing his best friend who everyone is starting to presume is dead. So of course he's going to start taking his aggression out on people. He even snipes at Pepper so Steve isn't the only one! 
> 
> If this isn't for you please stop reading now! 
> 
> Thank you :) 
> 
> ***H*** scene summary: 
> 
> Tony being restrained onto a surgical bed where Dr Kudrin proceeds to conduct surgery on him while Tony is still conscious. She injects his internal organs such as his heart, liver, and large intestine with "Red Serum" and asks him if he can feel what is going on. She taunts him to look at his intestine being put back in his body. She tells the nurse to stitch him back up and continue to monitor him.


	4. Reading of the Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's 3am wtf am I doing???
> 
> this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own sleep deprived mind.

****Avengers Compound****

There was a memorial for Stark in Malibu at the Stark Industries Headquarters. Thousands of people showed up, crowding the property and the sidewalks. Every News station was reporting in on the event. The board had asked Steve to say a few words, but he turned them down. 

“It…it doesn’t sit right with me. Saying my condolences when I’m part of the reason he’s… not here.” Steve said when he asked him later on. Steve sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed, hunkered down like he could make himself 5 feet tall again. 

“You didn’t know his suit was that damaged or Hydra would still be lurking.” Steve huffed a laugh, giving him an “I see what you did there” look. 

“Yeah, but I still left him there.” 

“Yeah.” 

Steve's team watch in the proceedings in the media room on probably one of the largest screens Bucky's ever seen. The speeches are not long for so many people on the schedule, but they’re similar. The Director of the FBI and Deputy Director of the CIA talk about his courage as Iron Man. A former Dean at MIT talks of his genius. A Stark Industries Board Member who has been there way too long talks of his creativity. 

(It’s the people on the news that gets to Bucky later though. The interviews with people on the street. A young man from Rose Hill, Tennessee who says that Stark saved his life even though the kid was a bully. A lady who said that she was on Air Force One when it exploded and Stark saved her and everyone else on the flight. A young woman who said she got a job at Stark Industries after Stark saw her failed robot experiments on Youtube.) 

When it’s Pepper’s turn to speak, she is quiet for a good two minutes, trying to choke back her tears to speak. 

“Tony and I were together for a long time. Almost seven years. Before that, he was my boss and friend.” There was silence in the audience as she spoke. The California wind whisper through her bright copper hair as strays stick to her wet cheeks. “He’s- he was a great friend.” Is all she says as she steps back from the podium back to Hogan and Rhodes. 

Rhodes shakily rolls up beside the podium, and the President hooks a medal around his neck. He awarded Stark the Presidential Medal of Freedom. This seems to be the last straw for the man as he breaks down in tears. Sobbing in front of thousands if not millions on air. 

***???***

Tony snaps his eyes open to see a young man dressed in a turban and off white long sleeve shirt and corduroy pants. He’s crouching over him in the street of a city that looks to Tony a lot like Gulmira. The man cautiously touches Tony’s arm only for him to jerk his hand back. 

“Al’ama!” the man hisses. “Hot!” 

“Wh-!” Tony coughs out. His feels like his throat is on fire. What happened? The man shushes him. 

“Stand?” He asks him. Tony nods, and the young man helps him get to his feet. He looks around them. There’s smoke in the clear blue sky, white stone buildings either crumbling or blackened with ash. Tony turns away from the outline of a body on a darkened wall. Before he can ask his helper what happened, there is a distinctive click of a gun. The young man freezes, his eyes growing round with fear. 

“Don’t move.” A voice said. The person circles around, a gun pointed to the boy’s head. Tony realizes it’s Henchman #1. 

“It’s okay, kid. Just do what he says.” Tony soothes, looking into the panicked gaze. He feels a soft thunk to the back of his head, recognizing the barrel of a gun. Most likely, Henchman #2. Henchman #1 gestures with his head toward the alleyway, grabbing their new hostage as well. They walk to the other side of the alley, where a black Suburban is idling. Inside is Doctor Kudrin. 

“You have caused quite the spectacle, Subject 294.” 

“It's part of the superhero gig I'm told.” He says sardonically, yet his words go unnoticed. 

“You destroyed one of the most secured Hydra bases in the world. Disintegrated decades of data and research and killed off my nurses.” She says as she taps on her tablet. “Although I must thank you for that. That’s one more thing off my list to do. Hydra doesn’t like loose ends. Especially after the Fall of Shield.” She has an old voice recorder in her hand. She clicks a button as she stares at him curiously. 

“Despite the loss of material data, the results of the treatment seems to be positive in the direction of AIM’s Extremis. Subject 294’s body temperature reached 41 degrees celsius while comatose. The last recording was 475.55 celsius before the thermometer melted. By the destruction after the escape, it’s suspected that Subject 294’s body reached over 1,100 degrees. The casualties left in ashes, and yet, you survived. How curious.” She purred out, roving her eyes over him. 

The smell of burnt leather tickles the billionaire’s nose. He looks down to see smoke coming from underneath the palms of his hands as they clasp the car’s leather seats. He jerks them away, bringing them closer to his face, counting his fingers. It dawns on him that he has all ten fingers again. He continues to stare at his hands despite the recession of the fiery glow. The henchmen on either side of him, he notices, are no longer tense as the burning smell dissipates. 

Tony tries to think of a plan. He could use these newfound powers to escape as he must have had before. But how to go about it without killing the other captive? Out of the windows, the scenery changes from clustered buildings to nothing but sand. An uneasy image for him as his mind flashes back to Afghanistan. 

Sometime later, the car goes from sandy roads to a much harder surface. An airplane is up ahead. The Doctor is the first one out of the vehicle. Then the young man, Henchman 2, Tony, and Henchman 1 keeping the gun to his head. Tony realizes he can’t do anything. Not without endangering the kid who is too far from his reach and still has a weapon against his own head. Nothing in this situation is satisfying, but he’s worked with lesser options before. Negotiations worked with the Ten Rings. Hell, it even worked with AIM to an extent. He would have to bargain and barter until he could think of a new plan. 

As Doctor Kudrin climbs the stairs, Henchman #2 jerks the boy away from the stairs and from Tony. Henchman 1 pushes him into the plane with the gun. 

The sound of a gunshot echo around them followed by a much closer sound of a body as it hits the ground.

*** Stark Tower ***

Some time after the memorial, Stark’s lawyers invite the Avengers to the tower for the viewing of his will. A somber air permeated the small expanse of the limousine they rode through traffic to Stark Tower. This frustrated Bucky. Stark wasn’t dead. Bucky knew firsthand that if Hydra wanted you dead they wouldn’t make you disappear. That left too many trails open. But it seemed like everyone was giving up.

They weren't the first to enter the conference room the sorrowful receptionist directed them to. Colonel Rhodes, Miss Potts, and Mr. Hogan sit at the head of a conference table with another man and woman dressed up not like they’re in mourning but in business attire. Their polite faces have Bucky labeling them as the lawyers. Bucky hangs back by the door. The only entrance in and out. The male lawyer clears his throat. 

“My name is Albert Swindell and this is my colleague, Jennifer Walters. We were Mr. Stark’s attorneys and you are all here because you're mentioned in Mr. Stark’s latest will which was updated on May 6, 2016.” 2 days before his disappearance is what they all heard as the man looked around the room. Miss Walter’s places a device on the table. 

“This does not mean that those mentioned will automatically be grantees. That is for us, the lawyers, and Anthony Stark and Stark Industries heirs to decide. If any of you would like to object to the rulings, you are welcome to call your lawyers. Any questions?” Ms. Walters asked, surveying the room. No one made a move. She clicked on the device and a picture of Stark appeared. 

The holographic Tony Stark was dressed in a familiar suit. Someone in the room sucked in a breath. 

“This must have been recorded on his flight to New York. Before the fight in Leipzig.” Black Widow muttered. 

“Hello everyone. If you’re watching this particular video, that must mean I’m dead or at least presumed dead and for quite some time.” He declares. The holograph looks down at his feet, swaying side to side, his hands behind his back. “Honestly, it’s quite surprising I’ve lasted this long. Especially in the hero gig; part of the journey is the end.” He looks up, the clap of his hands make quite a few people jump in their seats.

“Let's get the show on the road shall we? Rhodey, Platypus, Honeybear, exedra; We’ve been through a lot together, almost thirty years. You’re my brother and I trust you more than words can say. So it shouldn’t surprise you that I’m leaving the Iron Man armors with you. I know without a doubt, you’ll make sure they don’t get into the wrong hands.” Bucky isn’t sure how the holograph is doing it, but it’s looking right at Rhodes. If a foot off from looking him in the face as the man’s wheelchair is shorter than the chairs around him. The grieving man has a hand to his lips, nodding his head. The image turns to Hogan. 

“Happy! My man! I gotta tell ya, you have been the best bodyguard/driver/boxing buddy I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. I’m bequeathing to you my collection of sports cars. Especially my 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster I see you eyeing every time you come into the ‘shop. Of course, you’re gonna need a place to store these beauties. Some money for the upkeep. I know we pay well at SI but even so, 10 percent of my Stark Industries stock shares sound like enough to help.” 

“What?!” the man laughs, shaking his head in disbelief as he wipes at his wet face.

“I know it’s part of your job as Asset Manager but keep an eye on the bots for me with ya? JAR-“ The billionaire chokes, his eyes getting misty. “JARVIS said that they constantly nagged at him when I went missing back in ’08. FRIDAY is doing her best but she’s young yet. Still has a lot to learn.” He swivels into Romanoff’s direction. The woman stiffens, intrigued. 

“That reminds me. Miss Rushman, Natasha Romanoff, Natalia Romanova. No matter how many times I hacked your files I could never get a clear answer on what your name really is. Gotta cover all my bases right? Well, Nat, we didn’t see eye to eye on many things and that will most likely continue long after my death. But one thing we did agree on is that the world needs the Avengers. Whatever’s up there, whatever’s coming our way, we need to be able to protect the world not just avenge it. This is why I’m handing over the Avengers Compound to you.” She bit her lip to stop her mouth from quivering. 

“With FRIDAY already uploaded to the building’s server, you’ll have to take care of her. Help her grow. I know you can do it. That being said, you can’t do it alone. I’m also giving you, personally, 5% of my SI stock shares. Another 5% goes to the new Avengers Firm that you will be executive power too.” 

“Oh, Tony.” She sighs. The hologram turns looking straight ahead. Bucky feels like he’s looking straight into his soul.

“I’ve set up a trust fund for Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel Barton as well as Harley and Melanie Keener. They’ll be able to access it when they enter college or trade school or whatever floats their boat. Wanda Maximoff also gets one with the stipulation that she gets counseling.” Stark floats to her. 

“Hey, I know you hate me but I’m dead now. Where are you gonna focus all that anger? Drugs and alcohol? Try and harm another person that pisses you off? Don’t be like me. Be better. Get counseling.” Her lips pursed as she clutched Vision’s hand in hers. She looked away. 

“Sam. I don’t know you all that well but what I do know is that you’re a stand-up guy. Veteran pararescue airman who gave up his job as a counselor for Veterans with PTSD. I grant $100,000 annually from my private funds to the Riley Underdahl Scholarship for Veterans as part of the September Foundation. All you have to do is sign your name and you’ll be the adjudicator of the scholarship. Unless you have someone else in mind which well I wouldn’t have any say in that. I’m dead, but take it up with the CEO of SI.” Everyone seemed to flinch at the callous remark of his death. Wilson raises his head to the ceiling as if saying a silent prayer. 

“Now, I don’t know what I could give to an alien god of thunder that he doesn’t have or something better. So I’ll just say how much of a privilege and an honor it was to know you, Thor. If you ever need a get-out-of-jail-free card, There is a thumb drive with a letter of goodwill on your behalf in the Compound’s lab. All you have to do is say your password and FRIDAY will unlock the compartment for you.” 

“If anyone manages to find Bruce Banner, let him know the data of his experiments he left behind is in the external hard drive in the  
Compound’s lab as well. Same song and dance as Thor, just say the password and FRIDAY will unlock it. Oh!” The hologram turns around, pointing at Walters. “There should be a huge file sent to your email on Thaddeus Ross. You’re welcome.” The woman puffs out a disbelieving laugh, shaking her head. Stark’s image moves on, looking a bit troubled. 

“I don’t know how this is going to turn out. After I finish this. I’m hoping we’ll get them to surrender at Leipzig, turn in peacefully. Then I’ll be able to work some kind of miracle… but I’m not so certain what will happen. Especially if I end up dead and you’re all getting this version of my last wishes….” It’s quiet for a moment as they watch the record of the man think. The projection floats back and forth. “I feel for the Winter Soldier AKA, James Barnes, Cap’s best buddy. I don’t know what kind of deal he’ll get after Steve turned down the other one. So I want to grant a yearly stipend for his psychological care and integration back into society. This seems like more to put on poor Bernie’s plate, but he’s the best to figure that amount out. Speaking of plates-“ 

The projection turns to Steve then. Who Bucky now realizes has been crying silent tears. The man flinches back as pixeled brown eyes bore into him. 

“I can’t think of a darn thing that I could give you that you’d remotely want Cap. Other than this little family of ours being provided for and of course, the shield. My old man made it for you, you should have it. Legally that is. I hereby decree the title of the intellectual property known as Captain America’s Shield be passed on to Steven Grant Rogers.” 

At that, the room erupts into chaos. 


	5. Closets Can Be Full of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude in the story in Steve's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> This isn't Steve bashing. This is an emotional mourning woman talking to the last person who was seen talking to her ex lover. In my eyes, Pepper has always been a bit petty when people don't treat her or her loved ones fairly and she definitely feels that Steve hasn't. 
> 
> Steve isn't an asshole in this (as far as I can tell). He's remorseful about what happened (of what they know or perceive happened anyway). Do I think he regrets going against the Accords? Hell No. That he saved Bucky? Not a chance. But hurting and leaving Tony behind to get kidnapped by Hydra. Yes. 
> 
> So this is that.

***Avengers Compound*** 

Steve sat in the common room staring at the object before him. It was a large military tool case with a Stark Industries logo front and center. Stark's friend, Happy, had come in with a blotchy faced Pepper. He noticed she was still wearing black, like a widow despite her ringless hands she had on her folded arms. 

"I had it cleaned. I thought about..." she paused as she collected her shuddering breath. Tears escaping. "I thought about giving it back as Vision found it; Tony's b-blood splattered all over it. The dings and scratches from you hitting him." Steve looked away, biting his tongue. He could feel the despair crawling up his throat. 

"I didn't though. Tony wouldn't want that." She nods to the other man and he places the case on the coffee table in front of him. "I hope... that you remember this. Remember and use the shield to protect instead of as a weapon. For Tony. " 

Steve didn't respond. Even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. Not without putting his foot in his mouth. He nodded, understanding. They left without another word and Steve's vision rested on the case ever since. 

A hand touched his shoulder making him flinch back. Steve blinked away the wetness in his eyes and turned his head to find Sam looking at him. His friend smiled at him sympathetically. Never taking his hand off him, he sat in the lounge chair that Tony used to drape himself over. The last time Steve had seen him there was when they first spoke about the Accords. 

"How're you doing Cap?" Steve wants to snap at him to not call him that. Wants to cringe away and go somewhere, anywhere else to be away from that name. He swallows it down, grimacing as he continues his staring contest with the case. 

"Been better...been worse." He mutters, trying to smile back. 

"I hear ya. It can be tough losing a friend. Especially when you feel responsible for it." 

"I AM responsible Sam. You saw the video. I-I overreacted and fought to kill instead of trying to keep the peace. I almost murdered a man - my friend - and then I-I left him there. In a Hydra bunker!" The supersoldier puts his head in his large hands his fingers gripping onto his hair. 

"Steve," Sam whispered, looking sorrowful. Steve wasn't sure if the aviator's mourning was for Tony or his perspective of his childhood hero. He didn't want to find out either. 

"Let's get something to drink, man. Some coffee. We'll put a little whiskey in it and we can call Clint and Scott to see how they're doing. They must be going out of their damn minds." 

"Sounds like a plan," Steve says. His eyes go back to the case. Taking a breath, he picks it up. "Let me put this in my room. I'll meet you at one of the conference rooms. Rhodes is probably using the war room by now." 

"Sure thing. I'll bring your drink to you." 

"Thanks." Steve turns and makes his way to his room in a march. As if he takes his mind off his task, he'll chuck the case away from him and flee. But the shield always came back to him in the end. Every time he flung it away it came back. This time was no different. 

Once he made it to his room, he closed the door shut as quietly as he could. Gulping in quick breaths, the supersoldier made his way to the bed. He touched one clasp and flipped it open, then the other. Then the case was open and nestled in some shaped foam was the shield. 

His shield now. Officially. 

It didn't look much different. The red and blue were still the same. To the touch, it was still smooth like butter. He slid his arm through the grips, tightened them. The weight was never an issue. He could handle it with ease. So could every one of his teammates. But something was different now. A heaviness that bore onto his shoulders as he lifted it up. 

He startled as he caught his reflection across from him at the full-length mirror. Him holding the shield up used to mean something. Protection, strength, integrity. Now. It's too big. Too awkward in his grasp. Like a garbage lid grasped by a bird boned hand. 

A shuddering breath escaped his burning lungs. Steve shook his head and placed the shield back into the case. Sam would come looking for him if he didn't show up soon. He locked the case one clasp at a time and opened his closet. Pushing aside his clothes and easel, he rested the case against the far wall and closed the closet door shut. 

The click sounded like such a final sound. But it never really was. The sounds of a grenade as it hit the floor wasn't. The echo of a scream from the mountains wasn't. The static of a two-way radio wasn't. The feeling of a river hitting his back wasn't. Not even the whir of a repulsor as his teammate and friend threatened to take him in was. 

As he made his way down the hall, asking FRIDAY which room Sam picked out, he wondered what his final sound would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this interlude during our mostly worldwide quarantine. 
> 
> Stay as safe as you can. Love you all!


	6. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Shock Collar 
> 
> Nudity is mentioned but not explicit. Also brief electrocution.

~ ??? ~ 

Tony didn't know what happened after they closed the door to the plane. His eyes were open. He could feel his hands on his knees. Doctor Kudrin was across from him, tapping on a palm pilot like nothing happened. Henchman 1 was beside him on his left while Henchman 2 sat closet to the emergency exit. Like Tony would try to take one of the most obvious escape routes. None of that data mattered to him at that moment. All he could think about was how another kid was now dead because of him. Another decent human trying to do the right thing only to wind up dead in the aftermath of Tony Fucking Stark. 

Sometime later, they landed. Henchman #1 put a dark bag over his head and they cuffed his hands behind his back. Coming back into his head felt weird. Like he stumbled from being blind drunk to completely sober within seconds. Two different hands wrapped around each of his arms to guide him out. They walked for a bit and then the sound of a car door opening caught his attention. 

They pushed him inside. They didn't take the hood off. Nor did the henchmen enter the car after him. Using the seat closest to his head, he tried to rub the bag off his head to no avail. Testing the cuffs showed that they were quality grade adamantium steel. 

Next, he tried scooting to the doors. His hands found the door handle and tried to open it. He didn't' feel too bad when it didn't. Leaving Tony alone in the back of an unlocked vehicle would be stupid of course. But he had to try. He put his ear against the window. Trying in vain to hear what kind of noises were outside the car. Were they driving through a city? A town? If he shouted and made enough noise, would someone become suspicious and call the police? 

He wouldn't do it though. As Rogers mentioned many times, the police are no match for the likes of Hydra. Tony would end up getting more people killed. The car ride continued for quite some time. And when the car came to a halt, he could hear the muffled sounds of many feet marching. A few steps came closer to the door he pressed himself against. People spoke: 

"Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." 

The door opened and Tony was practically falling out the door when multiple hands were grabbing him roughly to his feet. They dragged him along as they followed a set of heels walking down an echoing hallway. The sound reminded him of Pepper on a warpath trying to either wrangle Tony or the SI Board. There was an abrupt halt and he heard the sound of a card going through a reader device. Then the woosh as a heavy door opened. They directed him to a part of the room before ripping off the bag, making him squint at the harsh lighting. 

"Ow." He complains sarcastically but Kudrin and the henchmen ignore him. The room looked no different than the Siberian bunker with its gray cement walls and floors. He would have thought they brought him back there if it wasn't for the slight moist feeling in the air. Lining the wall closest to him are tons of medical equipment and a military hospital bed. The other side holds, oddly enough, a lone oak desk and a bunch of exercise equipment. 

There is another man in a Hydra uniform next to a young woman in a lab coat. For a second, he thought that it was Helen Cho until the woman turned around. She was Asian, yes, but that was the only similarity. The woman had a pointy nose and eyes more green than hazel. What struck Tony the most was the stress lines around her eyes and forehead. The deep hollow of her cheeks. This woman was not here voluntarily. 

Tony flinched as someone wrapped a device around his neck. So distracted by his fellow prisoner that he didn't see the Hydra man coming. Not that knowing it was gonna happen would have been any help for him. But he could not let himself get too distracted. Not with Hydra. 

"Doctor Jun, this is Subject 294. He'll be starting the second trial today." Tony bites his tongue. He wants to blurt out his name that they want to erase from him. To dehumanize him. But that would get the girl (and him) into some trouble. He hated when this happened with Yinsen too. When the Raza had his cronies force the older man on his knees as he lowered a hot poker at Yinsen's face. Tony remembers watching on, not understanding a word of what they were saying. But the threat was damn clear anyways. He wonders if this girl is only here to make him complacent. 

"Around your neck, Patient 294, is a device developed by Doctor Jun and... finessed by Hydra. It is a combination of a wireless and waterproof ECG and SPECT. To track the heart and other internal organs within the body. There is also another very important part I will show you." Dr. Kudrin holds up a small controller, no bigger than her manicured thumb. She presses down on the lone button and Tony's knees fail him as he falls to the ground and seizes. Electricity pulsing through his body. 

She kneels next to his jerking body, showing off as she takes her thumb off the button. Every time you stop without permission you will be what you Americans call "zapped". If you try to not follow orders? Zap. If you try to escape? Zap. And if you do anything that jeopardizes this experiment; I will press this button until you are a dribbling mess on the floor." Tony glares at the woman, baring his teeth at her through the pain. She nods at him as if he agreed and stands. 

"Prep him tonight. We'll begin trial 2 tomorrow morning." 

Without a word, the third Hydra agent takes Doctor Jun by her shoulder, guiding her out of the room. The woman looks at him, her face trying to remain blank but the anguish peaks through nonetheless. Tony tries to give her a reassuring look but isn't sure if he's successful. 

Henchmen 1 and 2 hauls him up by his armpits and get him moving out the door and into the room across from the one they're in. It's reminiscent of a locker room. There are the shower stalls in the back with lockers on either side in the front. Only one side as a bench. To the right, there is a cot with rolled paper across it. 

They strap him down on the cot. His head dangling off the top. He hears the door swing open. Two women make their way in. They smile at Henchmen 1 and 2, flapping their eyelashes as they set out trays and pull on gloves. 

"Hello, ladies." One of the henchmen greeted. 

"Hello, Agent Kurtz." One of the women giggled. Tony rolled his eyes. Was this how they were going to torture him? Subject him to Hydra's mating rituals? Something started to buzz. The billionaire turned his head to see one of the women had an electric razor in her hands. She put on a protective mask over her face and cupped the back of his head. He flinched back and she moved back a bit. 

"Though I'm sure I need a trim, I'm afraid I didn't order a haircut. I'm told I look quite cute with curls. Adds to my charm you know." The girl gave him a placid look. She cups his head again (noticeably tighter this time) and brings the razor to his head. He doesn't protest. Hair grows back. There are worse things that could happen. 

It feels like just after finishing that thought he felt something like hot gel dripping onto his leg. The other girl continues to flirt with Agent Kurtz as she applies gel and then a piece of what feels like paper. Then she ripped it away from his body. He yelped like a hurt puppy. Water welling in his eyes at the stinging burn. Tony really needed to stop jinxing himself. 

He couldn't stop the yelps and grunts as both women continued to wax and shave off every piece of hair off his body. They shave off his beard and armpit hair. Waxed his legs, his thighs, his arms, his pubic hair and happy trail, his eyebrows, nose, and ears. 

Even though he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, he never felt more naked than he did right then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! 
> 
> I somehow got this out in like two days so here is the next chapter. I'm now thinking about where I should go next in this story. Keep detailing Tony's captivity or go back to checking out life with the Avengers. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	7. Captivating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is introduced to his cell and his intriguing fellow captives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no warnings needed for the chapter (unless I missed something please do let me know) 
> 
> HOWEVER there is some Cap bashing BUT in reality it is the perception of America and in part Captain America of people from other countries. I've had a lot of discussions on this matter and y'know what, as much as I love my country and I see that we have a lot of problems. 
> 
> If that upsets your "patriotic" sensibilities you can kindly fuck right off then.

After the women left, Agent Kurtz and Henchman #2 push him under a showerhead and doused him in frigid cold water. There's no soap but with the force of the water pelting his skin, he watches the extra hairs and wax slide off his body. A pair of teal scrubs thrown at him are barely on before the brutes haul him out of the locker room. Tony stays quiet, trying to catalog their path as they go. 

They led him down the hallway which leads them into an open area like the warehouses he's inspected for SI. Hydra agents are manning a production line of what looks like weapons. Others are standing around a computer console. The bay doors in the back of the room are wide open. Tony doesn't slow down, not even lingering. It's tempting but with his guards holding his arms and the collar on his neck, it wouldn't be doable. He just had to find a way to get it off or disable it. 

Taking a left turn, they walk down into a corridor and stop in front of a large wall made of black plexiglass door. The Avengers had seen these types of doors often in the Hydra labs they've ransacked. Didn't they come from the laboratory wing? He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Agent Kurtz unlocked the door with a key. Like the ones used in those old fantasy movies that open cells in castle towers. Flabbergasted, he watched as the key turned. The mechanical maneuvering from the inside the lock echoed. Like the rattle of a drawbridge opening. 

With a clunk, it opens and as agent Kurtz props the door open to get them through, Tony sees nothing but stone walls. The most peculiar thing was the kerosene lamps bolted into the walls for lighting. It gets darker and colder as they walk through the vestibule. Stone walls make way to empty glass chambers. Empty for all except one. 

As they take him down the row, he sees a woman in one of them. She's laid out on a blanket with padding underneath. Her long hair fanned out around her head seemed to spark. As they passed, she opened one eye to show a startling blue before shutting it tight. 

His own cell was on the row across and diagonal from the other prisoners. There was no blanket or bed padding and he wondered if it was something he had to "earn". 

"Hmph. Could be the billionaire in me talking, but I gotta say these accommodations are sorely lacking. O/10 would not recommend." He quips because he's Tony Stark, why not. They push him into the cell and bar the glass with what looks like a slab of heavy-duty plastic.

Surprisingly enough, the guards leave them. Leaving Tony alone with the mystery prisoner in this weird cell block. The lights from the old-timey lamps flicker from the only entrance and exit. He squints his eyes to see the woman's figure still on the floor. Tony kneels as close to the front of his cell as he could, trying to relax his stance to come off friendly. 

"Hello. Can you hear me? My name's Tony Stark." He calls over. His fellow prisoner doesn't move. He'd wonder if the cells were soundproof if he hadn't heard the clanking sound of the hall door locking. 

"I'm also known as Iron Man. I'm part of the Avengers." None of the recognizable names seem to cause a reaction so he sits back on his butt and starts to look around more. The next chamber beside hers had a matching blanket and padding that were wrinkled in use. It must have been the other prisoner, Dr. Jun's, cell. 

"Is that Dr. Jun's cell?" That got a reaction. Her eyes snapped open, they're as bright as his armor's HUD eyes. She sat up slowly, like a snake rising from the ground. Her hair floats in the air. Intrigued and alarmed, he tensed. 

"I saw her earlier, an hour or two ago. She looked alright. A bit tired, but alright." This seemed to appease her as her hair fell as she slumped. Observing his fellow captive, he noticed she wore similar scrubs as him and was also shoeless. The difference in their attire was the clear collar around her neck. 

"You have a collar too." The genius stated needlessly. "Mine shocks me. Does yours do that?" She shakes her head, he'd say she looked distracted if she wasn't looking him dead in the eyes. 

"No? That's good. Does it hurt you?" That got him a slow blink like those gifs of cats that judge you for your life choices. Of course, it hurt. Collars on captives rarely don't. 

"Right. Sorry." He gets the feeling that she chuffs at him despite the lack of sound from her unmoving mouth. 

"Does it stop you from speaking?" She turns her head down, melancholy coming through her body language as she shakes her head again. 

"Have you always been mute?" This takes her longer to answer. She looks back at him, blinks, and gives a small shrug of her shoulder. She didn't know. That he considers a curiosity. How did she not know? Tony's mind flickers to the file on the Winter Soldier. The memory suppressing machine could have been used on her as well. Or maybe some of the mind fuckery that the Red Room used on Romanoff. The thought of the Mind Stone flickered through his head too, making his empty stomach roil. 

Before he could ask further, the sound of the door clanking open scared him half to death. The girl resumed her laid back position. He scooted back, taking her reaction as a hint to make it look like they weren't talking. 

Dr. Jun and her guard entered the room followed by another agent rolling a cart behind them. The cart was holding trays of food. The agent brought a plastic tray and a water bottle to his door. 

"Sit to the back. Hands behind you. Do not move until the door closes. If you try and escape, expect punishment. This is your only warning." Droned Agent No Name. Tony does as he's told and his first meal is placed inside. Once the agent finishes his task of dinner duty, both agents turn to them. 

"Hail Hydra." The men say. 

"Hail Hydra." Dr. Jun replies with the other girl moving her lips in the same utterance. 

"Patient 294!" Agent-No-Name shouts. Tony looks up, eyebrow raised. 

"Hail Hydra." Agent No-Name enunciates, expecting him to say it back. Like Hell. He stays silent. The man puts his hand up, the device for Tony's collar in hand, shit. Tony flops to his side, body convulsing for a good 30 seconds. 

"Hail Hydra." The man says again. Tony picks himself back up, body twitching. 

"Hail Hydra." Tony hissed out, full of derision. The agent squinted his beady eyes at him, obviously questioning if he should shock him again for his disrespect. He rolled his eyes instead and turned back to the cart. Tony didn't touch the tray until both the guards left the room. Distrustful that the asshole would make him chock on the food to shock him again in retaliation. 

The food on the plate looked like the rations Rhodey pushed in front of him in the med tent in Afghanistan. There was instant rice, something that looked like a ground beef patty, and apple sauce on the side. He heard whispering on the other side and looked up. 

"Masha, come here, please. Eat with me." Dr. Jun leaned against the glass wall separating the two women. Her head pressed against it as if she could somehow get it through. After a furtive glance his way, Masha crawled her way over to the tray, dragging it along to the wall. She leaned against the wall with Dr. Jun who smiled with so much love at her that it made Tony's heartbreak a little. Nothing good ever comes from attachment between captives. He'd only known Yinsen for 3 months and his death was devastating. 

Speaking of Afghanistan, the food was worse than what he ate with the Yinsen. Beans and nuts and flatbread was their main diet. Sometimes they'd have scraps of the 10 Rings food if they didn't mind picking it off of the floor. The food from this tray left an artificial taste on his dry tongue. He wanted to gulp the whole water bottle down to wash the taste from his mouth. 

The women ate in silence. Dr. Jun snuck glances at Masha every once in a while. Probably checking to make sure if she was still eating as well. Masha ate in a way that spoke that she grew up in a household like his own. Her plastic fork didn't scrape against plastic tray and she didn't hunch over as she ate. Careful to take measured bites. Despite how polite she looked, she still gave off an air of disinterest as if her mind was somewhere else. He wondered if her mother chided her on her manners as his mother did. Tony shook his head before he could follow that line of thought. Not wanting to think about what happened to his mother and how he found out. 

"How long have you been here Dr. Jun?" She startles, turning to him. 

"Um, in this base? Three years now. We used to be in Baron von Strucker's base." That sent a jolt through him. 

"The one in Sokovia?" She raised her eyebrows, surprised. 

"That's the only von Strucker I know of." 

"He's dead. In case you didn't know." She nods, a pained smile on her face. 

"I have heard rumors, yes... and the red witch, did she really defect?" She sounded skeptical which he could understand. Wanda's powers were both grand and formidable. If they were both on the base at the same time...it only made his thoughts from earlier ring clearer than before. 

"Captain America says she has." He says in response, knowing its not the definite answer she wanted. It wasn't to him either. Having her living in the compound was hard at first. She stayed away from him as much as she could and he reciprocated in kind. When they were in the same room, there wasn't any real aggression that he could gauge. Not in the last few months before the whole airport fight anyway. 

There were a lot of misunderstandings and miscommunication in this whole disaster. And pertinent information that was being withheld on both sides. Wanda, Clint, and Jiminy Cricket were sure a surprise in Leipzig. Not telling Wanda why she was being detained in the safety of the compound himself was a big mistake on his part. Of course, Cap twisting it around into something evil made sense when he was on the opposing side. And the guy with the size manipulation tech (something that Tony thought to be particularly dangerous and this was coming from a man who flew through the air at Mach 3 to get donuts in a metal suit) couldn't have been informed about the Accords so quickly to have made the jump to being against it. Right? Maybe that wasn't what Rogers even said to recruit him. It wasn't like he could ask and he doubted he'd get a straight answer. Either way, he wasn't any better recruiting a 15-year-old. Though he had hoped that they wouldn't have to fight at all. 

"I did not ask Captain America. I asked Tony Stark." 

"I think she is a young woman who has been traumatized and manipulated almost her whole life. So she goes with who she feels she can trust to protect her. She trusts Captain America because he is a symbol of freedom and strength. That's better than following someone like Red Skull or the Mandarin." She gives him a considering look. 

"I have lived in countries all over the world. One thing that I have learned is that while Americans love to think of themselves as saviors; others see them as wolves in sheep's' clothing. Aside from the yearning for a life free of oppression, there is the derision of the American ego. The glutton for their resources. American businessmen buying up their farmland only to not use it. Maybe once upon a time, Captain America was a beloved symbol. Today, he's just another insurgent invading their lands." 

"I get that. I - I have seen the impact of the American military on villages throughout the middle east. I know of SI's weapons used in guerrilla warfare. I understand the fear, the hatred. But Ste-Rog-Captain America doesn't see it that way. He only wants to help. He wants to take down the people that are hurting others. 

"He wants to make a war out of a protest." 

"He's been at war with Hydra since 1944 and since we're being interned in a Hydra facility somewhere in the rain forest, I'd say that that is a pretty important one." He bites out and immediately regrets it. Here he is trying to make nice with the other prisoners only to put his mouth in an opinion that doesn't belong to him. He mutters an apology and she waves it away silently, watching him. 

"Tell me, do you think he will be the one to save us? Save you?" The question caught him off guard. He immediately wanted to say, yes. Because of course, that was what Rogers did. He saved his friends. 

_"Sorry, Tony. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice. But he's my friend." _

_"So was I." _

Then again, maybe this would be the time that he wouldn't be looking for him. Tony pushed those thoughts aside. 

"The Avengers will find us. Don't worry." She huffed out a small laugh, unconvinced and so tired. Masha has gone and laid on her side, chest to foot pressed against the glass wall between them. One of her hands drew shapes on the wall. They both watched as she drew a heart and Dr. Jun smiled down at her, besotted. 

"Your second trial starts tomorrow. I'd get some rest if I were you." 

"Do you know what I should be expecting?" 

"They'll be testing out your abilities. It won't be easy. 

"Nothing I can't handle." 

"There will be. Things you can't handle. They'll work you to death." 

"Like literally? Work me to death?" 

She shrugs. 

"They haven't given me the preliminary report yet." With that, she moves her tray away and grabs her blanket, slinking to the ground to mirror the woman beside her. The lone Avenger settles back against the far stone wall. staring down the row at the entrance where a bolted lamp painted the bend of the hall into shadows. A shiver raced up Tony's spine, unsure if it is from the cold feeling of the wall or the anxiety of what was being planned for him in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Americans are wolves is sheep's clothing is a reference to a fascinating book called "Wolves in Sheep's Clothing: The New Liberal Menace in America" 
> 
> Next chapter is snippets of Tony's torture a la Hydra. 
> 
> Some of y'all might want to skip that. There will be end notes at the bottom giving a summary of what happens in the most PG way I can describe it.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy peeps!


	8. Trial 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As forewarned in the last chapter, this is pretty much ALL torture. 
> 
> It's a short chapter but there will be ***H*** before and after the scene 
> 
> a summary of the torture (in the most PG way possible) will be provided in the end notes for those who want to know what's going on but not with description. 
> 
> Buckle yourself in folks. You're in for a wild ride.

The lights in the lamps had gone out as they slept. Tony woke to an agent coming into light the lamps and unbolt Masha's door. Both women were already awake, standing to the back of their cells. The agent flicks his head at Dr. Jun. She turns to her companion. Her hands start fluttering, moving in shapes and jerks. Sign language. 

Masha stares at her, quirking an eyebrow. Her hands stay motionless, her minute expressions seeming to tell the doctor everything she needed to know. Dr. Jun holds up two fingers, a pleading expression on her face. With a silent sigh, Masha nodded, making her way to the agent thrusting her hands towards him. He cuffs her hands in clear cuffs that immediately start to glow red. Her eyes glow but the agent ignores it, pulling her along and out the door. 

"They will come for me next. They take us to the lavatory and then wherever we are assigned for the day. With you in the trials, you'll most likely be brought to an operating room. That's where they do their tame clinical studies. Well, tame for them. I'll be either in the room calculating data or where they end up taking Maria if she is having a tough day. 

"I thought her name was Masha?" 

"_I_ call her Masha. Her name is Maria." He puts his hands up.

"Noted. Thanks." The door groans up again and as Dr. Jun had said, they take her first. No handcuffs on her hands. They either trust her enough to not run or trust that she won't run without Maria. He counts to the 20th minute and the door opens again. The familiar faces of Agent Kurtz and Henchman #2 saunter in. 

"Isn't your shift over? Man, I hope they pay you guys well. Do you get health benefits? Dental? I know, it's my amazing charisma. You just can't keep away. I'm flattered really." Agent Kurtz holds up the remote. 

"Patient 294, keep your hands out in front of you. No funny business." He threatens. Tony dutifully holds out his hands and a pair of handcuffs clip onto his wrists. He wants to laugh out loud. He knew how to get out of handcuffs, especially good quality handcuffs like these. Being chained to a crazy fan's bed would make anyone learn how to break out of them as quickly as they possibly could. Screw efficiency. 

If they continued with the use of these handcuffs, he could make a break for the loading dock doors if they're open. That is if he could find a way to disable the collar. 

***H*** 

After letting him use the facilities, he was jostled down another hall and into a room that gave him de Ja Vu as it looks exactly like the one where he had fingers and toes cleaved off. 

They raise his cuffed hands to the sky, hooking him to a hook dangling a few feet from the ceiling. He has to stretch a little but he can touch the ground with his toes. His first thought is that he is going to get a beating. The goons sure do love that he remembered. They don't come any closer to him though, turning their backs on him, watching the door. 

Moments later, Doctor Kudrin enters along with another woman wearing a lab coat. 

"Hail Hydra." She greets the guards. 

"Hail Hydra." They greet back. She turns to him. 

"Good morning Patient 294. Hail Hydra." 

"So it is morning. I wouldn't know. Haven't seen not one clock since my arrival here. Got to say the lack of tech is a bit unnerving." She zaps him. It's quick, just a slight touch of the control button (man, how many of those did they have around here?) that have him flopping in the air like a hung fish. 

"Good morning Patient 294. Hail Hydra." She zaps him again and again. Not giving him a chance to retort. She stops but the shocks seem to linger in his body, making his struggle to catch his breath. 

"H-hail H-hydra." _ Bitch _he thinks to himself. And maybe she has some type of mind-reading ability because she smirks at him as if she heard it but was satisfied with his refrain. 

"Good. Today is the start of Trial 2. We will be testing one of the many hypotheses I have for the red serum." She trades the remote for a recording device and speaks into it. "Subject 294 is beginning Trial 2 of the Red Serum. The hypothesis: The Red Serum has gifted Subject 294 with such a high body temperature that any poisonous consumption would be immediately ineffective. To test this theory we will be dosing Subject 294 with 5 different most used, recognized poisons. First, we will check Subject 294's initial body temperature." Her assistant shuffles forward, thrusting a digital thermometer into his mouth. He spits it out, only for the guards to grasp his face, and maneuvering it around for her to get a read anyway. He's gonna have hand bruises on his face after this, he just knows it. 

"41 degrees Celsius!" The woman meeped, taking the thermometer out. 

"Interesting. Subject 294 retained the same reading as in Trial one after the last administration of the red serum. We will continue to monitor this phenomenon. We have administered the first poison, cyanide." 

"What?!" He gasps out. The thermometer! It must have been dosed with a concentrate of cyanide. They begin to filter out of the room, leaving him there hanging. His heart starts pounding, his breath coming in short bursts. It's like having a panic attack but they're also symptoms of a trace cyanide poisoning. He just had to calm down. His heart racing wouldn't make it any better. It's not like he could order his heart to do that though. 

His stomach starts to roll like a storming sea.

His throat feels like is peeling from within as acid and blood crawl up it.

His body convulses.

His throat tightens, choking him as his stomach expels its' contents.

He vomits blood and foam and whatever food had been left inside him.

It comes out like a stream as he shook. 

"Fuck." He thinks to himself. "I can't breathe." 

He could smell smoke in the air.

The metal around his wrists hissed.

He was so hot.

He couldn't breathe. 

Then he burst into flames. 

***H***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***H*** Scene Summary Summary: 
> 
> As Tony contemplates escape, he is taken to an room where he is hung from the ceiling and forcibly given Cyanide poisoning. This type of poison is typically instantaneous in its symptoms and a person could die within minutes. Tony however, bursts into flames.


	9. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony is being experimented on in the hands of Hydra, we take a look into how Rhodey is faring back at the Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, there will be ***H*** before and after any torture scenes. A summary of the torture (in the most PG way possible) will be provided in the endnotes for those who want to know what's going on but not with description.
> 
> WARNING: The N-word is mentioned in a paragraph by Rhodey about a memory he is describing. Derogatory language towards people with disabilities is also used but used in jest by said disabled people. 
> 
> this isn't your cup of tea I suggest you leave now.

~ ??? ~

Tony sucked as much air into his lungs as possible the moment he was aware again, hacking up a storm as he inhaled ash. He was still dangling from the ceiling. His mouth and chest felt sticky and what was left of his scrubs was falling off him in tatters. Did he just... burst into flames as he was dying? Did he die? It sure felt like he did. 

The assistant came bustling in followed by the stooges. She has the thermometer back in her hand. He clamps his lips shut but it's no use. The brute he dubbed Henchman #2 clapped his glove covered fingers over his nose. Tony tries. God, does he try to wrench his head away from him. To keep his mouth from being invaded by another potential poison. Kudrin said there would be 5 poisons. That's potentially four more times he would have to feel his body ignite in flames.

His body betrays him again. His mouth gasps open and the thermometer is thrust in. It beeps and she leaves. The goons spray him down and leave him there, naked, alone. The water left on his skin visibly evaporates before his eyes. He closes them and waits.

~ Avengers Compound ~ 

In between bouts of reports to the UN Accords Council, physical therapy, and keeping an eye on Spiderman, Jim would sit in the war room and drink. His eyes never left the holographic screen. On one side, there is a steady stream of tweets with variations of #IronMan and #Tony Stark. On the other side bared the honorably discharged air force colonel's to-do list. Most of the to-do list featured areas and circumstances he'd pull strings with to get info or get Barnes to personally check out. Other things ranged from remembering to call Pepper back or the time for his medications. 

Now though, he's looking at the screen in the middle. Usually, there's a map of the world with little smaller screens playing intriguing and suspicious news reports. This time its ZNN reporting on the International Criminal Court case of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross for War crimes and crimes against humanity. 

Jennifer did well with the information dump Tony had given her. She wasn't an international criminal prosecutor but she knew someone who knew someone that wanted ANYTHING against Ross. Turns out there's a lot of shit that guy did in the name of America and it didn't sit well with Jim. He knew that the guy was an asshole but using America's enemies as human guinea pigs? That's abhorrent. Then poor Banner, getting mixed up in everything. 

He was taking the last gulp of his fourth beer when metal fingers tapped against the door. 

"Yeah Barnes?" 

"I looked into that electric surge in Tokyo. There's no sign of Stark or Hydra activity. On the mainland at least. There's a lab in Okinawa but strangely enough, that was already ransacked. Either desperate villagers or someone else looking for them. I'll have a full report for you by morning." On the screen, they replayed the clip of Former State Secretary Ross in handcuffs surrounded by a gaggle of guards. Following them was Rogers in his Captain America gear and Romanoff in a smart black pantsuit and red hourglass earrings the airman remembered Tony gifting her for Christmas the year before the Ultron fiasco. 

"Thank you, Barnes." He grabbed another bottle, paused, and directed it at the famed winter soldier. "Here." From the corner of his eye, he saw Barnes hesitate. The look on his face saying he wanted to say something that Rhodes didn't want to hear before silently taking the bottle in hand. He flicked the cap open with his metal fingers the lucky bastard. Rhodey grabbed the last bottle. 

They sat in silence for a while, watching the screen. There's a clip of the prosecutor questioning Lieutenant Colonel Kathleen Sparr and the anchor is asking their guest's opinion on what her testimony will mean for Ross." 

"Y'know, Tony never liked that bastard," Rhodes says and he doesn't know why. He doesn't need to talk to Barnes. Doesn't owe him a word. Especially about Tony. But Goddamnit, who else was he gonna talk to? Happy gets weird about emotions half the time and Pepper would either burst into tears or hang upon him. He talks to Parker about Tony sometimes but he's a kid, these stories weren't meant for him to idolize. The Vision wasn't sympathetic enough and Wilson would either give him pitying looks or try to do some counselor shit on him. He wouldn't even THINK of approaching Maximoff. Then there's what... Rogers? Romanoff? The last two people who betrayed his best friend? Fuck no. 

"SHIELD had asked Tony to convince Ross to turn custody of Emil Blonsky, The Red Hulk, over to them for the Avengers Initiative. Now, Tony couldn't say so, but he didn't like Blonsky all that much either. So he showed up at ol' Thunderbolt's favorite bar and annoyed the hell out of him. " He takes another sip of his beer and laughs, remembering Tony's initial play by play of the whole thing. 

"Then when Ross had enough, he had him kicked out. So Tony bought the place out and scheduled it for demolition. It's a shelter for refugees now." That got a guffaw of laughter from his listener.

"Yeah, Tones hates Ross and Ross hates him right on back. Especially when Tony gave Bruce a very public place to stay. Couldn't have him disappeared if he was in the spotlight. There'd be too many questions." 

"Smart." 

"Yeah. And such an asshole. Loveable asshole but still...he constantly did stuff like that. When he was dying of Palladium poisoning back in 2009, he just kept it front us, his friends. He sold off his whole painting collection - the one that he and Pepper had curated together for years - gave the money to the Boy Scouts. Pepper was so pissed. But he was dying and we didn't know. He was trying to make us angry with him cause in his messed-up head, it was better for us to be angry at him than mourning. Maybe it was all the tears for him when he came back from Afghanistan. I don't know." He takes another swig of his beer, wishing he grabbed something stronger. 

"Tony once decked someone who called me a nigger at MIT. 5'4" scrawny 16-year-old kid having no business being in at a Frat Party and he socked some giant white supremacist in the face for saying shit to me I've been hearing my whole life. Howard was pissed to hear about it in the gossip rags but Tony didn't give a fuck. He stood up to his old man for me. Said, 'Rhodes is going to be a fine military man once he graduates. I can't let language like that abide. It wouldn't look good for the company.' And I knew he really meant it. Not about the company thing. Tony didn't give a fuck about that at the time. But we'd only known each other a month maybe two and had one class together outside of being dormmates. He really believed that I was capable enough, respectable enough to warrant defending. That always blew my mind. Still blows my mind. Big shot Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist thought of me as his best friend." The wetness in his eyes starts to burn, threatening to spill over. Again. It always seems like he's crying these days. He swallows down half the bottle of beer. Trying to stifle the sob that wants to spill out. 

"And I keep...I-I keep failing him!" He presses a hand over his eyes. A hand lightly touches his just below his neck, above the back of the damn wheelchair. 

"You're not failing him, Colonel. You're trying the best with what you got. The Ten Rings are no Hydra. They've had seventy years to get good at this." Jim shakes his head. Sure, but Tony wouldn't have been in that position in the first place if Jim hadn't been caught by Vision's mind stone blast. If he had done a little bit more leading and less soldiering, maybe the whole Leipzig thing wouldn't have happened. Maybe if he could have just convinced Wilson of the Accords better the first time around. If he had brought the Accords up at all before that day when Ross came by. Maybe this whole thing could have been mitigated. 

He couldn't think like that. Couldn't dwell in the what-ifs and could've beens. Tony was out there now. Probably in some cell trying to find his way out with a lightbulb and a bolt. He had to keep looking. He needed to sober up. He shoots the vet beside him a thankful look and wheels back. 

"I'm going to go find something to eat. You hungry?" 

"I could eat. Let me help you out. They say that drinking and driving is illegal now." Barnes says as he grips the wheelchair's handles. 

"Haha! One arm guy got some laughs for the cripple?" Their raucous laughter echoes its way down the hall as Barnes takes them to the kitchen. Rhodey sees Wilson's head pop out from a doorway. 

"Hey at least both a mine work." Wilson gasps. The look on his face is hilarious even in Rhodey's blurry vision. 

"Fuck you too Barnes!" He laughs back as he relaxes. Yeah, some food and maybe a nap. Then he'll get right back to looking for his best friend. He hopes to a God that he hadn't talked to in a long time that he'd find him alive. 

***H*** 

They used VX next. Once his temperature was back to 41 Celcius, they squirted the poison into his dry mouth. It was like ingesting motor oil. He tried to spit it out but with his mouth so dry, there was no use. He rattled his chains, expending energy he didn't have. 

Then the blurriness set in. 

And the tightness in his chest like the arc reactor was back in but bigger. He coughed, confused. Trying to keep the panic at bay. What did JARVIS use to say? 

_"Sir, take a deep breath." _

So he did. 

And ended up choking as he began to vomit again. Blood and bile are all that is there this time. Not that he can see. His eyes are so wet and blurry. His stomach feels like it's been stabbed over and over. Like a hand has a vice grip on his entrails and is squeezing. He could throw up from his thoughts alone if it wasn't for the pain. The chain rattles overhead as he convulses. His heart is going between pounding and not beating enough. He can't breathe. 

Then it's Antifreeze. It takes longer to feel the symptoms and he's a touch grateful for the reprieve. Just a touch. Not that'd he'd tell them that. Half an hour later and he feels like he's in a panic attack that won't go away. His heart racing, his breathing is hard. Every part of his body aches. Especially his arm sockets. He wonders about the tingle in his hands if it comes and goes with whatever it is that's happening to him. At least he falls asleep before he burns that time. 

He's weak and limp as they transfer him to a place that looks like a med ward. They secured him in cold iron holds. Like they froze them beforehand. It's not like he could move anyway. He's so tired. 

When he opens his eyes next, Dr. Jun is there beside him. She sees him looking at her and gives him a tearful smile. 

"Good morning Patient 294. Hail Hydra." She says her eyes moving pointed to the right, almost over her shoulder. So her guard is behind her. Maybe his too. 

"Hail Hydra." He croaks back, rolling his eyes to show how stupid he thinks that is. 

"I have been told to tell you that you have completed 3 of the 5 steps in your second trial. Congratulations." She says, deadpan. 

"You know what they've been doing?" She nods her head sadly. "Can you tell me what's happening?" She opens her mouth like she's going to tell him anyway but stops, her eyes round out as she looks over her shoulder. Her guard shrugs and turns back to his magazine. 

"After they gave you the cyanide you started showing symptoms of poisoning a minute later. Having not been given the antidote you were symptomatic for 15 minutes before asphyxiating and succumbing to...your death. Once your heartbeat faded, however, your body heat rose to above 212 degrees celsius and you essentially became a human torch." Tony just stared at her, trying to make sense of the words coming out of her mouth.

"So you're saying I...burnt myself back to life. That's not scientifically possible." 

"Neither is regenerating limbs like a starfish. Or a man to survive being injected with an untested serum and be blasted with vita radiation. Or a scientist injected with gamma radiation to turn into a giant green monster when he gets angry. Or a young woman to phase into electric currents and essential hack any electronic within reach. Impossible things happen all the time. Scientifically proven or not." 

"Magic's just science we don't understand yet." 

"Exactly." They sit in silence for a moment. The only sounds coming from the rustling of the guard's magazine and the beeping of the heart monitor in the room.

"Where's Maria?" The magazine made a crumpling sound as the guard brought it away from his face to look at them suspiciously. Tony pointedly ignores him. 

"It's none of your concern." The guard said gruffly. 

"She's okay. They sent her out on a mission." 

"Doctor -!" 

"Agent Ebersol, I have not revealed any pertinent information, and the patient is-well was mollified. We don't need his temperature going up before the next dose and messing up Doctor Kudrin's findings." Doctor Jun said calmly. Her guard continued to look suspiciously at them but relaxed back against the wall again, silent. She looks back at Tony. 

"How many more doses?" She sighs heavily. 

"Two more." 

"Do you know what the next dose is?" She nods, looking at Agent Ebersol again. He nods back. 

"They'll be giving you Ricin next." He exhaled a shuddery breath. Like VX, Ricin was used as a biological weapon. This one was common for hallucinations. He wondered if he got them (of course he was going to hallucinate. It's just his luck), what he would see, what he would accidentally divulge to his captors. There were so many possibilities and it made him want to cry in his helpless anxiety. 

"What's my temperature now?" 

"43.3 Celcius. That's 110 Fahrenheit." 

"I know the conversion rate." 

"They'll be back once it reaches 41 celsius." Yeah, Tony remembered something like that being said before. 

"It's not instantaneous. Ricin. That's why you're here. Once you're dosed it can be hours before you show symptoms. Stomach pains, vomiting, diarrhea, severe dehydration. Followed by kidney failure, renal failure..." 

"It causes hallucinations." 

"Yes." 

"I'll probably say stuff I shouldn't." 

"Most likely." 

"Will they be recording?" 

"I don't know. Most likely." 

It takes another hour before his temperature is down to 41 Celcius. More people come in, taking away the machines and medical instruments. The stuff they don't want to have to replace when he burns the room, he thinks. Dr. Jun helps settle his body down on the cement floor. There's a clock on the wall above the door. A security camera in the right corner of the room. 

Doctor Kudrin's assistant comes into the room with a tray. She's wearing a protective mask and gloves. Doctor Jun dawns her protective gear and takes the cup of what looks like water down with her as she kneels beside him. 

"This is it?" She nods minutely. Her dark brown eyes spilling tears again. How cruel of Hydra to make one prisoner poison another. They've done many cruel things. The billionaire knows this. But seeing the teary eyes of this doctor as she cradled his head with one hand and put the poisoned cup of water to his lips with her other. It brought home just how unredeemable they were. 

He hated how he gulped down the poisoned water. His parched throat was thankful for it. His now wet lips nagged to be licked to bring more moisture to his mouth. Dr. Jun moved the cup away once it was empty and stood. She didn't say another word as she left, her shoulders hunched. 

He heard her try to stifle a cry as the door clicked shut. 

***H***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** H*** Summary: 
> 
> Tony is given antifreeze and VX and he goes through the poisoning symptoms before bursting into flames. When he wakes again, Dr. Jun, the other captive is there and she is forced to give him Ricin. As a former weapons developer, Tony is familiar with weapons of mass destruction and knows that Ricin will possibly give him hallucinations. It's conveyed that it is most likely that Hydra will use anything he says against him. Which will be shown in the next chapter.


End file.
